Xiaolin Showdown Drabbles
by AlteringFate
Summary: A collection of drabbles revolving around the characters of Xiaolin Showdown. Inspired by a tumblr prompt.
1. Peaches

Wow, look who's back! It's only been like...4 or 5 years, right? Hahahahaha, oh I'm so bad at this! Anyways, I've decided to come back because I've gotten so into the Xiaolin Showdown and Repo! fandoms that I'm getting inspiration to write again.

Now, as for this collection of stories. On tumblr, there was a prompt in which the first line of a story was left in your ask box and you wrote the following five lines. I thought it would like fun and reblogged it for the giggles, not expecting anything. I got 4 prompts in 1 hour. Haha!

Anyways, I think I'll continue these, even if I stop getting prompts and just go with ideas that are lurking in my head. Please note, none of these are beta'd, and none of the characters are mine. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Peaches<strong>

Prompt: "When Chase Young was a little boy, he enjoyed climbing the peach tree in the temple garden just to hide and enjoy a nice afternoon snack. "

Warnings: None really. Chuan if you squint and read between the lines, but it could apply to anyone, really.

* * *

><p>When Chase Young was a little boy, he enjoyed climbing the peach tree in the temple garden just to hide and enjoy a nice afternoon snack.<p>

Sure, it wasn't strictly _allowed_, but most things in life aren't. Besides, there were definite pros when it came to taking this little risk. Like meeting the one you'd fall in love with, and share your first kiss with. Even now, 1,500 years later, the taste and smell of peaches brought him back to those days. And as much as he'd try to deny it to himself, he never really regretted taking the risk and meeting that person..even if that person was now one of his greatest enemies.


	2. Cats

Second prompt-induced drabble! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Felines<strong>

Prompt: "Wuya had always been curious about all there was to Chase Young but there was one thing she had never understood...his feline obsession."

Characters: Chase Young, Wuya

Warnings: OOC Chase

* * *

><p>Wuya had always been curious about all there was to Chase Young but there was one thing she had never understood...his feline obsession.<p>

It didn't make any sense, how could it? Yes, Tigers, lions and panthers were feared, and rightly so…but _why_ felines? She asked, but never got a straight answer, or else she got threatened, depending on Chase's mood. Then one day she got the answer, without Chase even realizing it as he spoke to himself.

"They could be any animal, but I chose cats…because they remind me of you, father."


	3. Fever

Third drabble, and my favourite so far!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Fever<strong>

Prompt: "Guan certainly hadn't expected this."

Characters: Master Monk Guan, Chase Young

Warnings: Shonen-ai, Chuan (Chase/Guan, mild angst. Set pre-_Time After Time_.

* * *

><p>Guan certainly hadn't expected this.<p>

But with Chase, it was a given; that boy had a knack for getting himself into bad situations. But this….he never expected this, never expected that he'd be watching Chase fight for his life against a fever. It was heart-breaking, the fever so high that Chase wasn't even conscious, and when he was he didn't seem to recognize anyone around him. For now, all Guan could do was sit by his side and hope and pray that his friend would pull through, as he always managed to, somehow. Sighing, he leant over and kissed Chase's too warm forehead, stroking his his damp hair as he pulled back.

If….no, **when** Chase woke up, he'd finally confess his feelings.


	4. Baffling

Fourth drabble! This one was though, it must have been sitting in my ask box for about an hour..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Baffling<strong>

Prompt: "It was baffling, how something so simple could delight Spicer so much."

Characters: Jack Spicer and Chase Young

Warnings: Slight Chack

* * *

><p>It was baffling, how something so simple could delight Spicer so much.<p>

Really, just saying something that could be considered nice would have him grinning like a maniac. And actually paying him a compliment, not something Chase did too often, Spicer would be like a puppy dog, hyper and yappy. It made no sense, it was like he was never treated well or was paid any compliments at home…wasn't he? Surely Spicer's parents showed their appriciation of him, just as Chase's parents had done to him all those years ago, right?

Either way, Chase had to admit it, his reactions were somewhat endearing.


	5. Not Funny

Last tumblr drabble! New ones from here on out! Also, spent most of the time writing this giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Not Funny<strong>

Prompt: "Guan was used to Dashi's practical jokes, but this was ridiculous!"

Characters: Master Monk Guan, Chase Young, Grand master Dashi (mentioned)

Warnings:Nnone really, just to say that this is pre-Time After Time also.

* * *

><p>Guan was used to Dashi's practical jokes, but this was ridiculous!<p>

And watching Chase rolling around on the ground with hysterical laughter wasn't much help. Guan cursed Dashi's name for what felt like the hundredth time today and reached back, trying desperately to get to that on itch on his back. Curse his naivety when it came to Dashi and his Shen Gong Wu! Chase had obviously been let in on the joke (traitor); why else would he have started cackling when Guan agreed to test this damnable Wu?

When this was over, Guan would make sure Dashi would rue the day he came up with Ants in the Pants.


End file.
